Disuto-Shon Sekai No Tame Ni
by VTPM
Summary: (A Zexal/Pokemon crossover) Yuma, Astral, and Number 96 start their journey around the Sinnoh Region. (Follows story line of the game Pokémon Pearl/Diamond except for the alterations I'll be adding in with a few of the characters from Zexal)
1. Chapter 1

Distortion World

"So, there's some new threat, huh?" The cloaked figure said to one of his other companions.  
"Yes. They're coming for Giratina and this world." He answered, blinking his dark blue eyes.  
"This isn't good at all..." Another of the figures in a red cloak murmured.  
"No duh! Obviously this isn't something you say 'Oh yay! Someone's coming to capture our protector and possibly destroy our world!'" The person in the purple cloak spat sarcastically.  
"That's enough." Growled the leader, the one with dark blue eyes who originally had delivered the news.  
"What should we do about this? We don't even know who it is that's threatening us..." The only female with a white cloak pointed out.  
"We could just murder anyone who comes near." Suggested the one in the purple cloak.  
"We're not going to murder anyone unless it comes down to it." The leader growled, glaring at him.  
"It was just a suggestion!"  
"That's always your first suggestion!" The female pointed out.  
"So?" He huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Vector, you're too violent." A grey eyed male said, shaking his head.  
Vector smirked and pulled him into a rough headlock. "Aw, you know you love me the way I am Dumon!" He said, giggling at the way Dumon tried to squirm away.  
"Vector, that's enough! We need to take this seriously." The leader said as Dumon finally got out of the headlock Vector had him in.  
"Yes sir, Nasch sir!" He replied, doing an exaggerated solute.  
Nasch shook his head at his comrade's antics. _If he doesn't take this threat seriously, he could bring ruin here._.. He thought, worry embedding itself in Nash's heart. _We just have to hope whoever is going to try and harm Giratina isn't too much of a threat..._  
"We cannot take this matter lightly." Nasch growled at Vector, trying to get him to understand the situation.  
"Why do we have to worry so much? Giratina's a legendary! He can take care of himself, right?"  
"Yes, I'm sure he can, but we don't want to take the risk either." Dumon murmured quietly.  
"So, what are we going to do about this? Sit around and wonder what and who's threatening us, or go out and do something?" The girl in the cloak asked.  
Nasch couldn't help but smile a little. His sister always knew what to say to get things moving. "Marin's right. We should split up and try to find out as much about our enemy as possible."  
When his companions nodded their agreement, he continued. "Alito, Girag, I want you to go to Floaroma Town. Mizar, Dumon, you two should head to Hearthome City. Vector, I'm sure you can handle Eterna City. Marin and I will go to Veilstone City. Everyone got it?"  
Everyone voiced there agreement and started towards the portal that led to the Reality, but Nasch pulled Vector aside.  
"You better not do anything stupid or against the law. And if I find out you did, so help me, I will-"  
Vector waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. I've heard this before. I got it, okay?" With that, he turned and walked through the portal, leaving Nasch to trail after him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, please note that a character that shows up in this chapter is not an OC. The character Kasumi is actually Dark Mist, but I needed a more human sounding name. Kasumi roughly translates to Mist in Japanese. So, if you're wondering, that's why I changed his name for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kari, I'm heading down to Lake Verity for a little while!" Yuma yelled to his sister in the other room, though he doubted she heard. She was far too busy fawning over the newscast on T.V about the Red Gyrados, which was why Yuma was going to the lake anyways.

Yuma ran to the edge of town and down Route 201, where he turned left towards Lake Verity.

When he made it through the trees, he paused to look over the calm surface of the water, before noticing two figures not far off who seemed to be watching something.

Yuma followed their gaze over to where two other people were, one appeared to be an old man, the other a boy about his age.

The old man and his companion turned and left then, walking right past Yuma and away from the lake.

Yuma stared after them for a moment, before turning his attention to the two other figures who had walked over to where the old man had just been.

Wondering what they where doing, Yuma approached them.

"Hey, that old guy left his suitcase..." The one said to his companion.

"We should return it to them... I'm sure they are worried. It could be something important to them." The other replied.

His partner glared at him. "You're kidding, right? It's their fault for losing it. Finders keepers after all..."

It was the other's turn to glare. "We are not going to steal from them. Now, we should hurry before they get too far away."

"Just one peek?" He begged, before noticing Yuma. "What do you want, kid?" He growled.

"Manners, and no." The one murmured.

"Uh, I was here looking for the Red Gyrados..." Yuma replied.

"That's what we're here for, so get lost!" The one boy yelled, getting an elbow in the ribs from the other boy.

"Please forgive him. It is simply his nature. Since we have yet to be introduced, I am Astral and this is my brother, Kasumi."

"Uh, my name's Yuma."

"Pleasure to meet you." Astral said, smiling calmly.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough with formalities. Can we-"

Kasumi was cut off by the sound of several angry chirps from a flock of wild Starly.

"What the heck?!" He yelled as the flew towards the three of them and started pecking and clawing at them.

"Ah! What do we do?! We don't have any Pokémon!" Yuma yelled, using his arms to block his face from the small feathered attackers.

In the confusion of the attack, Kasumi had snuck and opened the suitcase and was now peeking inside. "Hey! There's Pokémon in here!"

"It seems we have no choice... We'll have to use them!" Astral yelled over the loud chirps of the birds.

"Okay!" Kasumi quickly handed Yuma and Astral a Pokeball and took one for himself. Luckily, there was three inside, perfect for the three of them.

"Alright, let's see what they can do! I'm feeling the flow!" Yuma said, throwing the Pokeball to release the creature hidden within.

A small grass, turtle-like Pokémon emerged in a burst of light. "Turtwig!" It growled, ready for a battle.

Astral and Kasumi followed suit, calling out their Pokémon. Astral's was a light blue water type penguin named Piplup and Kasumi had an orange fire type monkey named  
Chimchar.

"Alright, Turtwig, use tackle!" Yuma commanded.

Turtwig sprinted forward and slammed head-first into one of the Starly.

It let out a small cry, the turned and used tackle as well, knocking Turtwig onto it's back.

"Oh, no! Turtwig, are you okay?"

The Pokémon rolled back onto it's feet and gave a curt nod.

"Okay, let's go! Use tackle again!" Yuma yelled.

Turtwig barreled into the Starly again, which was enough to make it faint.

Astral and Kasumi finished off the Starly they'd been facing and turned toward Yuma.

"Not to shabby for a noob." Kasumi sniffed.

"This was your first battle as well." Astral pointed out.

"So?"

"Never mind..." Astral sighed. "I believe it's time to return these Pokémon to their rightful owners..."

Kasumi looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Do we have to? I really liked battling with Chimchar!"

Astral seemed to be thinking the same thing about Piplup, but shook his head. "They are not ours to keep. Now, let's go." Astral picked up the suitcase and started back  
towards Route 201.

Kasumi hung his head and trudged after him, casting a regretful look to the Pokémon by his feet.

Yuma followed after him as well, picking Turtwig up and carrying it with him.

The trio found the old man and the younger boy at the entrance to Twinleaf Town.

"Excuse us, but we believe these are yours. We found them by the lake." Astral said as he approached them holding out the suitcase.

"Ah! You found them! I was worried..." The old man said, taking the suitcase as Astral put Piplup back in it's Pokeball and handed it back to him.

Yuma reluctantly placed Turtwig back into it's Pokeball as well, glancing over at Kasumi who had put away Chimchar, but looked very disappointed.

The old man retrieved the Pokémon from them as well, before turning to his assistant. "Lucas, we're going back to my lab now." He said as he started towards Sandgem Town.

Lucas turned to them and said, "You should stop by the Professor's lab later." With that, he hurried off after the old man.

"Perhaps it is time for us to head home..." Astral murmured.

"Yeah..." Kasumi agreed, following his brother back to Twinleaf.

Yuma followed them until they came to their house, where Yuma said good bye and continued on to his home.

"Kari, I'm back!" He called out, leaving his shoes at the door.

"About time!" She snapped. "Where were you anyways?"

Yuma explained to her what had happened at the lake.

"You WHAT?!" She yelled. "You know I don't want you going off and getting hurt! And here you are telling me you got ATTACKED?"

"Kari, it wasn't a big deal. I'm fine...Um, by the way, do you think I could go to Sandgem Town?"

"Why do you want to go there?" Kari asked, sounding oddly suspicious.

"There was this guy who's some kind of Professor or something and his assistant told me that I should go meet them at their lab for some reason. Probably 'cause I used their Pokémon..."

"Professor, huh? It's probably Professor Rowan..." She sighed. "I suppose you can go meet him... Just be careful, okay?"

Yuma nodded quickly and put his shoes back on, shouting a 'thank you' over his shoulder as he rushed to Sandgem Town.

He was surprised to find Astral and Kasumi waiting for him.

"'Bout time you got here..." Kasumi muttered.

"Sorry. Come on, let's hurry!" Yuma said, rushing off down Route 201, turning right this time though and leaving the brothers rushing to catch up.

Yuma wasn't sure why he was in such a hurry, but he felt that even though the Professor had seemed a bit intimidating, things were going to turn out okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuma, Astral, and Kasumi found Lucas waiting outside the lab for them to show up.

"Come on, the Professor is waiting inside." He said, turning and going inside the large research building.

The trio followed him inside and walked to the very back where Professor Rowan was waiting.

The lab was very impressive. It was filled scientists, machines, and thousands of books. Yuma caught Astral staring around the room in wonder and awe.

"I see you were able to make it." Rowan began, and gestured over to where the Pokémon they'd used earlier were sitting on a table. "I also noticed that you've used my Pokémon in battle without my permission."

The three teens hung their heads.

"Sorry... We didn't mean to. But the Starly attacked us and we didn't have a choice..." Yuma said quietly.

"I've also noticed how they have seemed to have bonded to you and seemed to be sad when they parted with you."

Yuma jerked his head up to stare Rowan in the eye. "You mean that?"

He nodded. "They've never had trainers yet, but they seem to already have taken a liking to you. Perhaps, if you do me a favor, I can over-look this incident and allow you to take care of these Pokémon for me."

"Sure, anything! Just name it!" Kasumi said.

"I would like you to journey across the Sinnoh and fill out a Pokedex." Rowan replied.

"What's a Pokedex?" Yuma asked.

"A Pokedex is a small Pokémon data collecting machine that will record information about Pokémon as you encounter them." Astral answered.

"It seems you know about the field of Pokémon Research already..." Rowan murmured.

Astral looked at the ground. "I've always been intrigued by the subject..." He admitted.

"Nerd..." Kasumi muttered under his breath.

"Well, would you agree to help me?" Rowan asked.

Astral nodded vigorously and Kasumi said, "Yeah! Sounds fine to me!"

Yuma nodded too.

"Very well, here is your Pokedex and your Pokémon." Rowan said, handing them each a small device and the Pokémon they'd used at the lake.

"Lucas, will you show them around Sandgem Town?" Rowan asked.

"Sure." He replied. "Come on."

The trio followed him out of the lab and towards a blue roofed building. "This is the PokeMart where you can buy pretty much anything you'll need for your adventure. And over here..." He led them to a red roofed building. "Is the Pokémon Center where you can heal your Pokémon when they're hurt or store them in the PC if you capture too many to carry with you. And when you're ready to continue, just head North and you'll find yourself at Jubilife City, though you might want to head home first and let your parents know your leaving. When you're ready to continue, just come back here and I'll show you how to catch Pokémon in the wild."

Taking Lucas's advice, the three started back towards Twinleaf Town.

"I can't believe we actually get to travel around Sinnoh!" Kasumi said, grinning.

"Only if our parents allow it..." Astral reminded him.

Kasumi glared at him. "Thanks for darkening the mood..."

"I am simply stating reality. It is not a sure thing."

Kasumi rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

"Well, I'll see you guys later! I hope you get to go on this adventure!" Yuma yelled over his shoulder as he ran ahead.

"Good luck to you too!" Astral yelled back.

Once Yuma finally made it back to his home, he immediately started begging Kari to go.

"No! That is absolutely out of the question!" Kari told him.

"But Kari! I really, really, REALLY want to go!"

"I don't care! What if you get hurt or something?"

"I have a Pokémon to help me out now! Besides, If Astral and Kasumi get to go, we'll have each other's backs!" Yuma replied.

"So what? You're not going and that's final!" Kari snapped.

"Perhaps you should let him go..." Haru murmured as she came into the room.

"WHAT!? Are you crazy?" Kari asked her.

"No. He obviously wants to go and I doubt he'll listen to you. It's better you just give him your permission rather than having him run away on his own." Haru pointed out.

Kari sighed. "Well, if you're sure..."

"Alright!" Yuma cheered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm going to go pack!" With that, he ran upstairs to his room.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Kari asked Haru.

She nodded. "Of course I do. You know he's just like his father..."

Kari sighed. "Yeah..."

Not even 5 minutes later did Yuma run back down the stairs and out the door, throwing a 'bye back over his shoulder.

"You'd better be careful and call us sometimes!" Kari yelled after him, not even sure if heard or not. She sighed. "He better take care of himself..."

Yuma ran toward the town's exit and found he was the first one there. He waited for a few minutes and was happy to see Astral and Kasumi running towards him.

"Hey, do you guys get to go too?" Yuma asked.

"Yes, and I am very glad that we do." Astral replied.

"That's great! At least I won't have to travel alone." Yuma said, truly relieved.

Astral nodded. "We should hurry back to Sandgem Town. Lucas is still waiting for us..."

"Oh, right. Good idea!" Yuma said, starting towards the neighboring town.

Once they reached Sandgem, they immediately went along the Northern path where they'd left Lucas and found him still waiting there for them.

"So, you were all allowed to go?" Lucas asked.

The trio nodded.

"Very well, as I promised, I'll show you how to catch your own Pokémon from the wild." He said. "Follow me."

The three followed him as instructed, and stopped when they noticed a blue, yellow, and black cat-like Pokémon on the side of the path.

"Hey what Pokémon's that?" Yuma asked.

"Check the Dex and it'll tell you." Lucas replied.

"Oh right!" Yuma said, fumbling for the machine. "Ah, here it is!" He opened the machine and let it scan the Pokémon.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. Its forelegs have a muscle-based system of generating electricity. Its body shines if endangered." The generic Pokedex voice said.

"So it's a Shinx, huh?" Yuma said. "Alright, how do we catch one?"

"Allow me to demonstrate." Lucas said. "Go Bidoof!"

A small, brown, rodent-like Pokémon burst from Lucas's Pokeball.

"First you have to weaken it a little through battle. A healthy Pokémon is far harder to catch than a tired one." Lucas instructed, his Bidoof using Tackle on the wild Shinx.  
"Then, you simply throw a Pokeball and hope for the best." He then threw a red and white ball at the Shinx.

The wild Pokémon was turned into a red energy and pulled inside the Pokeball. It fell to the ground and blinked 3 times, then went still signifying it was captured.

"And that's how it's done. Though, you may want to weaken it more than I did." Lucas said, picking up the captured Shinx.

"Wow, that was super cool! When do we get to try?" Yuma asked, bouncing up and down a little.

"Right now if you'd like. I'll give each of you 5 Pokeballs to start with. Pokémon around here are pretty weak so they'll be easy to capture. And if you ever run out of Pokeballs, you can always by more at a Pokemart." Lucas replied, handing them each 5 like he said.

"Cool! Thanks a bunch!" Yuma said, still bouncing.

"Of course. You may want to train your Pokémon a bit in some battles. I'll be waiting for you in Jubilife City." With that, Lucas started North.

"I'm going to go ahead a bit. I need to train Chimchar up for battles first." Kasumi said, following the path that Lucas had taken.

"But shouldn't we stick together?" Astral asked with concern.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm fine on my own!" Kasumi replied, taking off.

Astral sighed. "I hope he will be alright on his own..."

"I'm sure he'll do just fine. Now I need to go catch some Pokémon!" Yuma answered.

It wasn't long until he found another Shinx not far from the path in a large field.

"Alright, come one out Turtwig!" Yuma said, calling out the small turtle Pokémon. "Use Tackle on Shinx!" He commanded.

Turtwig gave a curt nod and charged the small lion Pokémon.

The wild Shinx easily dodged the attack, then turned and used Tackle itself, landing a hit.

"It's way faster than Turtwig...Okay, let's try using Tackle again!" Yuma said.

Turtwig ran at the Shinx again, who was now in close proximities and was able to connect a hit.

"Alright, go Pokeball!" Yuma said, throwing one at the Shinx. It was pulled inside just like when Lucas had shown them how. It moved side to side three times and went still.

"Whoo! I caught a Shinx!" Yuma cheered, picking up the Pokeball.

Astral smiled at him. "Congratulations. I am happy you were able to succeed."

"I think I'll catch one more Pokémon and then start training." Yuma said, starting his search for another wild Pokémon.

"It will be wise to have several Pokémon on your team for type advantages." Astral agreed.

After almost ten minutes passed, Yuma finally found another wild Pokémon.

"Hey look over there! It's a Starly!" Yuma said excitedly. "I'm going to try catching that!" Once again, he sent out Turtwig for battle and able to hit it with two Tackles before throwing another Pokeball. It was another easy capture.

"Lucas was right about Pokémon here being easy to capture. I'm sure it will get far more difficult later on." Astral observed.

"Yeah, probably. Are you going to try catching anything here?"

"No, I will train Piplup for now, but I'll catch something a little later."

Yuma nodded. "Okay. Well, let's go train then!"


End file.
